


im (not) sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: reupload/old fic(I wanted tokunosuke/yuuya to be the 1000th zexal fic, you feel)(but i jumped the gun and now its 998)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still hate this and myself but, clears throat, here we go

Intellectually, Yuuya had known about what had happened to the XYZ dimension. He'd seen flashes from Yuuto's memories, heard the pain in Kurosaki's voice every time he spoke, had figured out enough together with Yuzu to get a good grasp on what happened. 

But there's a difference between knowing and  _ understanding _ . 

So when their duel disks drop them off to that very dimension, Yuuya is more than a bit wowed by the sheer  _ starkness _ of the place. 

He's seen the Heartland field spell a couple of times, learnt to recognize which landmarks were which, knew which of them he and Shun used to play near, which ones burnt first when they spent those terrible first hours running around to make sure Ruri wasn't dead. 

He takes a deep breath, in and out, and assess the place again, more calmly this time. 

It's easy to convince himself to not get worked up, to not think of this place as  _ home,  _ because there is nothing there to resemble it. None of the landmarks, brightly colored and shining, even exist anymore. 

It's been washed out, stripped of its people and colors, leaving only a location and rubble behind. 

Kurosaki puts a finger to his lips, hushing them up before anyone has the chance to comment. 

He walks ahead and nobody, not even Sawatari complains. 

After about an hour of walking, Kurosaki stops in front of a small house. Or rather, what was one. Several of the walls have been smashed through, the roof has caved in, and there are more than a few brown splatters again the welcome mat (stains that once shone bright bright red). 

 

He leads them inside, across what was once a kitchen, ducking his head with an air of familiarity, down creaking steps until they make it to a cellar. 

There's a trapdoor that Kurosaki knocks on twice, waits for a few minutes in silence, then steps back as it opens up. 

A face, smeared with too much dirt to distinguish any unique features greets them with a grin, looking between himself, Serena, and Kurosaki before inviting them in. 

"Look who I found!" They say to a gathered crowd, smiling and high pitched (and a part of Yuuya dies knowing he's going to ruin this.) 

"I'm not him," Yuuya starts before they can start patting him on the back. "Yuuto isn't..."

He trails off but judging by the pitying looks they shoot Kurosaki, they understand. 

 

They warm up quickly, to Sawatari, that is. The adults find him amusing and the kids hang on every single word, every single gesture, asking him more and more questions, eyes shining as Sawatari puffs up further and further. Gongenzaka joining in with him at times to correct some of his more biased accounts. 

While Reiji Akaba is distant, only talking that scientist (Tenjo, Yuuya thinks his name was?), Tsukikage and Reira following in his example, they don't bear them any animosity. 

That is saved solely for Serena and himself. The "doubles" thing had been hard enough to accept (Yuuya sometimes wishes Yuzu came along with them instead of working in the Synchro Dimension if only to better explain) but when they found out that they were fusion users as well as replacements for the long departed, it had turned downright disastrous. 

(Yuuya never tells them about how Yuuto's inside him, his pain and rage his only remnants, and neither does Kurosaki. 

And for that, Yuuya thinks, he will always be grateful). 

It surprises him then when a boy approaches him, around Yuuya's own age, for a duel. 

His smirk is unsettling, no doubt up to something, but he's an ally and Yuuya's position is on shaky ground already so why not? 

The duel takes place inside, near the corner where Yuuya sleeps, no duel disks but no less thrilling. 

Yuuya grins when he wins, Rune Eyes attacking the boy's flipped monsters over and over again before Pendulum Magicians finishes his life points off. 

"Good game," Yuuya says, holding out a hand. The boy shakes it and Yuuya pretends not to see the calculating grin in his eyes. 

He challenges him again the next day, and the one after that, so when he says that he wants to duel somewhere further away, somewhere outside, Yuuya ignores his instincts and doesn't question it. 

He leads him into what used to an alley, smashed bricks and red dust everywhere, with only one stretch of wall still standing. 

He takes it in for a second, before turning right and left to look for his disappearing guide. "Hey!" he says, "Hey kid!"

Something brushes by his hip and moves back before Yuuya has time to grab it. Naturally, it's his opponent. 

There are two cards clutched between his fingers and Yuuya only needs to see the purple border to tell which ones they are. 

"My name," he says, adjusting his glasses so that the sunlight gleams off the smudged lenses. "Is Tokunosuke."

Of course. 

Of course. 

Of course this had to happen again. 

Yuuya sighs, filters out the boy's taunting, fights every instinct he has to  _ just punch him and take them back,  _ reminds himself that yes, he wants assholes like this to smile too, and challenges him to a duel. 

The flip effect deck that he played against the past three days, the one that kinda reminded him of Mieru, turns downright irritating. 

Naturally, Tokunosuke snuck a couple of cards into his deck as well. 

_ Of course.  _

And when Yuuya thinks things can't get even more annoying, he sees a couple of uniforms- very familiar uniforms- a few buildings away. 

They haven't spotted them yet, but with the giant holographic monsters next to them and Yuuya's duel disk's inability to win quietly (thanks Reiji Akaba), its not long until they do. 

He turns to Tokunosuke, the jerk who got him in this mess, and he points at Yuuya, draws a swirl in the air, then points to himself. 

Unless if he meant that he wanted Yuuya to give him a swirlie, which didn't actually sound that bad of an idea (which he could totally do if he ignored the part of his brain labeled Human Decency, the part that was already strained from dealing with Reiji Akaba and ninety nine percent of Tops' citizens).

He makes the motion again, claps his hands above his head, and this time, Yuuya  _ understands _ . 

Yuuya nods, catches Rune Eyes and Beast Eyes when Tokunosuke tosses them, and draws. 

Perfect. 

"I place Entermate Trump Witch in the pendulum zone and pendulum summon Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the Magician of Astromancy from my extra deck." His voice is soft, clipped, he can't waste any words on a summoning chant for them. 

"Now," he says, letting his voice grow louder. "I use Trump Witch's effect to fusion summon!" 

He enunciates the last two words, puts effort into sending out Rune Eyes, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that he's leading the soldiers right towards him. 

He finishes of the summoning with jazz hands, something that even  _ scared xyz scum Tokunosuke  _ rolls his eyes at through his guise. Someone clears their throat behind him and Yuuya turns, ready to be the image of a clumsy new recruit. 

However, it's them who flinch instead. They interpret Yuuya's confused look as something else, and start off with a report. 

"Obelisk Force Member ZXL-138 here," the masked one says, droning on worse than his algebra teacher, only stopping when Yuuya holds a hand up. It takes him a while to remember Yuzu's description of Yuuri, his fusion lookalike, but when he does, the rest comes easily. 

"This one's mine," Yuuya says with his best smirk. He tilts his head up haughtily, looking his enemies, no his  _ underlings _ , out of the corner of his eye. 

"I don't want any interruptions."

He makes a shooing motion with his hands and they nod, perhaps a bit too quickly, only throwing a couple of sneers towards Tokunosuke before leaving. 

Relief courses through Yuuya's veins the moment their footsteps fade and slowly,  _ slowly _ , he collapses against the brick wall. 

Tokunosuke walks closer to him, until they're only a few inches apart, peers down at him undisguised respect, camaraderie (and was that  _ interest _ ?). 

Later on, Yuuya will blame adrenaline, teenage hormones, practically everything under his sun for his decision to move his lips ever so closer, pressing them to Tokunosuke's chapped ones. 

He isn't handsome like Kurosaki, pretty like Yuzu, or even cute like Sora. 

But when Tokunosuke pushes back against Yuuya's lips, he means it, wants it, wants  _ him _ with emotions too raw to be faked. 

(And that, Yuuya thinks, is attractive in its own way.) 

He's not a good kisser, though, in any sense of the word, bumping his forehead against Yuuya's more than once, giving them matching bruises from lips to nose to face. 

Yuuya eyes them when they break apart for breath, but doesn't let them stop him from diving back in. 

But that's okay. More than okay, even. 

Yuuya's new at this too, after all. He has time to learn, time to understand. 


End file.
